Of angels and demons
by lebanese
Summary: Kim discouvers a dark secret about Ron... disclaimer i own the story only..
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the long time offline.. I posted this from a net café..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

True name: Angelous

Name: Ronald Dean Stoppable (hero)

Position: Demon/White lighter

Weapon: Frostmore

Armor: Armor of the damned

Age: Immortal

Strength: 3450(percent compared to a normal human)

Charisma: 1350

Speed: 7900

Durability: 1480

Mystical energy: 250

Sub powers: Energy ball, fire wall, black orb, black heal, rock shower, lotus slash, shape shift, Demon skull , Frost shield

Main powers: Unknown

That used to be me… now I am a simple human… I buried my powers deep in my soul… I try not to use them at all… how that happened… it's a long story… so I will summarize it...I am neither angel nor demon… I am both… however… I was grown to be a demonic leader… I am one of the strongest demons that exist… I relate it to the fact that I am both white lighter and demon… no one knew this even the demons who were under my command.. both angels and demons think it is impossible... but it is the main source of my immortality as well as my combined powers… The demons were ready to attack… but the plan was delayed… by a birth of a holy child… a girl… I was assigned to eliminate the threat before she grows up into a powerful threat… it was going according to plan… I entered the hospital… I entered the room… I raised my blade for the lethal blow… but… I couldn't… I looked at her helpless eyes… that never stopped me before… but for some reason it stopped me now… she looked at me and smiled… and for the first time in twelve thousand years… I smiled as well…. After minutes of staring at her… I felt a connection between the two of us… then the door stopped to open… I orbed out of there before I could arouse any suspicions… I watched on the roof as a red headed mother took the girl into her hands… from that day…. I changed… my soul was awakened.. I felt the guilt of all my bad deeds.. it couldn't be changed… but I can make up for it… I couldn't turn my self for the angelic elders because they won't believe me… so I searched for a way… and I found a newly wed couple who lost their son at his birth.. they were devastated by the news… I shape shifted into a small child similar to her age… the parents gladly adopted me and named me Ronald Dean Stoppable.. funny… I wasn't named any thing before.. well… Angelous was is my ancient name..… the demons would either refer to me as master or my lord…. But it didn't matter…. Because I put that past behind me.. and because in kinder garden.. I finally became friends with Kimberly Ann Possible...I am no longer a leader of the demons…but as long as I could protect her… It doesn't matter… I fear the day that she discovers my true identity… will she run away… or will she accept me? I find problems accepting my own past…. So I fear that she will not also…And as for my full power… I don't even know even where they can reach…As for Kim… I think I know her true destiny…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Kimberly Ann Possible (hero)

Position: human

Weapon: none

Armor: none

Age: 17

Strength: 100

Charisma: 100

Durability: 100

Speed: 100

Mystical energy: Unknown

Sub powers: Unknown

Main power: Unknown

Hello every one… I am Kim Possible… world known hero… I live an ordinary life… well almost… but every time I feel down… My best friend Ron is there for me… Many think he is an outcast… but if they knew the Ron I know… they will gladly accept him… but he doesn't care… he says he received enough attention in his life… I don't know what that means… Lately he has been acting a little strange… and if my mind isn't playing tricks on me… every time I see his fully grown body I remember someone I saw long before kinder garden… Ron is full of mystery… he has a lot of secrets… but in some way he knows all mine… when I ask him what's wrong or what's bothering him… he says things he should forget… I am still not able to explain what's going on with Ron… But if that's Ron… then I will take the full package… I don't say this much but I think he is the one…

------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story:

Ron and Kim were in Middleton high school,

It was during the lunch break when Kim's Kimmunicator beeped….

"What up Wade?" Kim asked…

The 10 year old genius appeared on the screen… "I got an anonymous hit on the sight Kim… Its some old warehouse…."

"Give us a ride" Kim interrupted..

"Well Kim… " Wade scratched his head… "Its actually for Ron only"

"What?" Both Ron and Kim asked in unision…

"The hit mentioned only Ron coming… its important" Wade took a sip of his soda…

"Cool… I'll go" Ron stood up…

"Ron… it could be a trap" she reminded him worried..

"Common KP… I think I can handle one solo" Ron gave her a thumbs up…

"He has a point" Wade took a sip from his cola..

"Wade" Kim looked surprised…

"Hey... he can take care of him self... remember.. the whole monkey business" Wade raised an eyebrow..

"Right" Kim didn't like to admit defeat… but this time… she had to… "Alright… but take the Kimmunicator" she handed it to Ron..

"Thanks KP" Ron thanked as he ran out…

In the warehouse,

Ron summoned the Lotus Blade… with a blue flash it appeared in his hand… he sneaked around… but no one was there….. "Ok…" he turned around and saw blue particles… "White lighter?" Ron asked surprised…

The particles formed a figure and disappeared… "Hello Angelous"…

Ron raised his sword to defend him self…. He didn't have a good record with the elders… "What do you want?"

"Relax…. I am not here to fight…. I am here to warn you" that convinced Ron because he let his guard down…

"Elders… assisting a demon.. common" Ron laughed…

"You have quite a record with the demons… but you can make up for that by guarding her" the white lighter congratulated him…

"You knew?" Ron's eyes widened…

"Of course… she is important…. We were going to assign a white lighter… but you are better"

"You trusted me?" Ron raised an eyebrow…

"Hey no one is perfect"

"Then they forgave me?" Ron asked full of hope…

"They are discussing it"

"So what did you want to warn me about?" The Lotus Blade disappeared…

"Your school is going to be attacked by mortals"

"WHAT!... Why did you bring me here?" Ron snapped…

"So that you could protect her"

"I would have done better in there… besides I am only human now"

"You are still what you were"

"I know… I mean I am not using my powers again… if I do I might turn into Angelous again"

"You succeeded in burying that side 17 years ago… you can succeed again"

"I am not going to use them" Ron started to get angry..

"As you wish…" a bag materialized near the white lighter…" the mortals are armed and dangerous… here are some weapons that may be of usage.. but be warned… their leader is demon… use your Lotus Blade…" The white lighter orbed out…

Ron approached the bag… he opened it and got a gun out.. the Kimmunicator beeped…. "What up Wade?"

"Ron the scho…. Where did you get that gun?" Wade asked terrified…

"Long story" Ron smiled at the gun…

"Any way… the school is under attack… you need to go now… transport is out side" Wade typed furiously on his keyboard…

"I am there" Ron turned off the Kimmunicator and went for the ride back…

After one hour,

At Middleton,

The students were on the roof with armed men aiming guns at them… a black wearing man entered the roof… he eyed the students carefully… he stopped at Kim… "Where is he?"

Kim looked at him confused…"He?"

"Your guardian" the man started loosing his temper…

"My what?" Kim was getting more confused…

**BAMM!**

An explosion was heard near the door of the roof… followed by gun fire and yells of pain… every one looked at the door when the sounds fainted… the door opened wide when a man was thrown through it… the man made it half across the roof… the students as well as the armed men looked at the attacker…

"Ron?" Kim was stunned…

"We finally meet again…." The man smiled… "Kill him" he ordered the gun men… they opened fire and hit air… Ron wasn't there…

"What the hell?" One of the gunmen asked…

Ron then jumped behind him… he kicked his feet and sent him to the ground… the others started shooting at Ron… he was barely able to dodge them… but he did.. he hid behind some tanks of water…"Let them go" he ordered…

"Hahaha… " the man laughed… "You are outnumbered… you cannot succeed… and if you are wondering… I know who you are"…

Ron's eyes snapped wide open…"Who he is?" Kim asked confused…

"Shut the hell up" a gun man hit Kim with the back of his gun…

Ron's eyes widened… his face was replaced by one of anger… he looked at the two guns at his sides…he got them…"Bad move" he spoke as he jumped from behind the tanks… while in mid air… Ron shot two bullets… they impacted the head of the gun man…Ron then looked at the others…

"Go on…" the man spoke… "One more shot and they will kill them"

Ron felt black energy travel through his veins…'no'… his mind kept telling him… 'maybe just a bit'… he allowed some of the power to run through him… with inhuman speed Ron started firing bullets… after two seconds… every student looked shocked as all the gunmen fell to the ground life less… only the man remained… and one bullet in one of Ron's guns… Ron aimed it at the man's head…"Die" he shot it… it pierced his skull and the man fell to the ground… Ron then threw his guns to the ground and ran for Kim… he untied her.. "You alright"

All the students gasped as the man stood up… Ron turned around to receive a blue energy ball… it impacted his chest and sent him through the tanks… Ron hit the ground hard … he became unconscious…

"RON!" Kim yelled and looked back at the man…

The wound on his head healed with black shadows…." That's more like it..." the man laughed…

Out of frustration Kim got up and hit the man with a butterfly kick… the man laughed as Kim's kick didn't affect him… he held her by her neck making her gasp for breath… "My dear child…" he laughed… "Don't mess with forces you do not understand" his hand tightened… Kim's sight started to fade…

"AHHH" Ron jumped at the man taking him to the ground… the man kicked Ron of…Ron did windmill and stood up…. "I am not going down that easy"

The man stood up as he laughed… "That's what I was hoping for" a black blade formed in the man's hands…

"So you are him?" Ron asked as he started circling around the demon…

"Yes" the man responded with a smirk…

"You shouldn't have told me that"… Kim was surprised… she never saw Ron act like this before…

"Why is that?" the man laughed…

Ron looked at his hand… with a blue flash the Lotus Blade appeared… "Because I was assigned to kill you"

"I knew the elders put a strong guardian for her… but Angelous himself… that had me surprised" the man circled as well…

"Angelous?" Kim didn't know what the hell was going on….

"Hey Kim.." Monique whispered.. "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Kim responded…

"Traitor" the man yelled as he ran for Ron…

"Betrayer of the light" Ron ran as well…

They impacted… a shock wave sent them to opposite sides of the roof

"AHHH" they both ran towards each other…

Ron dodged a slash… jumped away from a knee… but received a fist to his stomach.. the hit was so intense that Ron got to his knees to gasp for air… the man hit him with an intense axe kick… Ron was sent to the ground with so much force that he created a gap in it… the man picked up the unconscious body of Ron and looked back at Kim…" I will be back for you"… the man teleported out along with Ron's body… the Kimmunicator beeped… it took Kim several minutes to snap back to reality… she picked it up…

Wade appeared on the screen.. "Kim's whats wrong?.. I picked up an anomaly …." Wade stopped… "Where is Ron?"

"I…." Kim's eyes started to water… "Don't know"

Wade looked at Kim and back at his computer…" I got him.." Kim looked at Wade with hope… "He is near the beach… I am getting you a ride"

"No need for that" a white lighter materialized behind Kim… Kim looked at it widened…" I am at your service… blessed one"

"What?" Kim muttered..

"We must save him" the white lighter put his hands on Kim… they both dematerialized in blue particles… they rematerialized on the beech… "I must leave you"

"Wait" Kim yelled… "Who are you… what is going on?"

"The answer is beneath your heart" the white lighter disappeared…

Kim looked around searching for wrong…It has been a very long day… "Ron has a lot of explaining to do…" she spoke as she looked from behind a giant rock… she saw Ron fighting the man….

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" The man was sent to the ground…

"Yeh you should" Ron smiled…

"You seam stronger" the man admitted…

"I was holding back" Ron summoned the Lotus Blade…

"So was I" the man ran at Ron with inhuman speed…he kicked Ron…. Ron was sent through the massive rock… it shattered as Ron hit it… Ron got up dazed and looked at Kim near him…

"Get out of here" he warned her…

"I am not leaving you alone Ron" she refused…

"Kim I am not important… its you… now go" he half yelled at her…

"What's so special about me?" Kim still refused to obey…

"Long story Ki…" Ron was cut of when an another energy ball hit him in the chest and sent him to the ground…

"RON!" Kim ran to check on him but was stopped by the man…

"Oh no you don't…" he held her by her neck… "Today you die"

"AHH" Ron jumped at the man taking him to the ground… he looked back at Kim… "GO!" he yelled…

The man got up and kicked Ron away to the wall… Ron got up dazed… and received a fire ball to the chest… he hit the wall again harder… and he fell to his knees…"Its only a matter of time… surrender" the man laughed…

Kim looked in horror as the man was going for Ron…Ron got up half conscious … he picked up his blade… he looked at the demon with anger… he ran… the demon threw a fire ball at him… Ron jumped out of the way and continued running… the man threw another one… Ron dodged again… the man focused all his energy for one last attack… Ron used whatever was left of his energy for a final attack… the man was ready to attack when Ron jumped and buried the Lotus Blade deep in his chest… the man attacked… The Lotus Blade was destroyed and Ron was sent towards the wall… this time making it crumble onto him… the man screamed in pain as his body took on fire and turned into dust… Kim looked in horror at the sight… and then something reminded her… 'Ron'.. she ran for him… she lifted some of the debris… her strength surprised her… after a couple of minutes of removing rocks… Ron's body finally appeared… she helped him stand up…"Common… lets go to the hospital" she was surprised that Ron could even walk after what happened to him… but after what happened today… nothing was odd…..

After reaching the hospital… Ron received proper treatment… Kim as standing in front of his bed… her mother was next to her…"How is he?" Kim asked as tears streamed down her eyes…

"He is in a coma…." Her mother looked worried also… "After the beating he got… it's a miracle he is alive… I don't know what's going on… but he needs you more than ever"

"Why?" Kim asked confused…

"By the reports I got… Ron killed over 23 men… that is going to haunt him…"Her mother left Kim alone with Ron…

Kim sat next to him… she held his hand… "Ron… even if I didn't know what was going on… I know you were protecting me… and I thank you for that…" she leaned and kissed him on the lips…"I have a lot to tell you when you wake up".. she reached for the Kimmunicator… "Wade I need you to do me a research"

"About what?" the genius responded.. he was still sad about Ron…

Kim looked at Ron… she looked back at the Kimmunicator… "Angelous"

"I am on it" Wades picture disappeared…

Kim put her head on Ro's chest and fell asleep…

Kim's dream:

She was in a village under attack from men similar to the one Ron defeated… they were being butchered… but what shocked Kim… was who was leading them… it was Ron… but with black eyes and hair…

"Take no prisoners" Ron laughed…. Kim never saw Ron act like this… she was scared…

Then every thing faded… Kim was now in another time period… Ron as kneeling in front of a strong figure…"My lord… I am ready" Ron spoke…

"Excellent… once we eliminate the threat… we will be unstoppable…" the figure laughed…

Every thing faded again… now Kim was in the hospital… she saw Ron sneaking in and approaching a young girl… Kim's eyes widened… that's her… Ron raised his icy blade to kill her… but he stopped… he looked at her( young Kim)…then it struck Kim…"That's when I saw him for the first time"… Ron kept there staring at the young Kim… then foot steps approached… Ron panicked… black particles formed around his body… he orbed out… then every thing faded… Kim appeared in front of the hospital… where Ron now with blond her was looking down at her and her mother…

"It can't be" Ron's eyes widened…Kim looked at him… and then at what he was looking… she figured he was looking at her… Ron then looked at the sky…"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" Ron yelled… he got on his knees and slammed his fist on the concrete… it shattered on impact…"Why now" Ron's tears fell on the roof… every thing then faded again… Kim reappeared in the place that Ron received his instructions…

Ron was sent to the wall… the figure spoke…"The son of Oranus feeling soft hearted… you're an embarrassment to us…."

Ron got up.. he spat out blood…"I am not his son any more… my loyalty is for my mother"

The figure got so angry it threw a black energy ball at Ron… Ron jumped out of the way… "Ira… you fight for her now?"

Ron ran and buried his blade in the figures chest… "That's Goddess Ira for you" Ron spoke in a cold voice and jumped away as the figure exploded… Ron hit the wall hard… he got up dazed… he orbed out… then everything faded again… Kim reappeared at the Stoppable residence… where Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were sad… the door was knocked several times… they opened it… their eyes widened in joy as they picked up a young child… Then every thing faded… Kim reappeared in the hospital…

A nurse approached the Stoppables… "Still no news… I guess no one will claim him… you can adopt him"

The Stoppables looked at each other with Joy…."We shall name him…. Ronald"

Kim was shocked….

Every thing faded again… and Kim woke up… she looked around… she was back at Ron's room… she looked at him…"Who are you?"

--------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R… so how was it?.. part two will be posted soon..


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was a sunney beautiful one, Kim stayed in the hospital with Ron in case of any emergency. She woke up on the sounds of the singing birds and nurses moving around. The first thought on her head was Ron. She looked at the bed but found no one. Kim got up paniced until she saw Ron on the balconey staring at the sky.

Kim went for the balconey... "Ron... are you alright?" She asked with concern...

"You saw it... didn't you?" Ron asked with a sad tone without looking at Kim.

"Saw what?" Kim asked confused.

"What I was" Ron's eyes started to tear.

"Oh... That" Kim didn't know what to say.

"I am sorry you had to, I find trouble living with it... I am sorry you had to see it" Ron was still not looking at Kim.

"So... That man you killed yesterday, was he..." Kim was cut of.

"A demon... a bounty hunter sent to kill you" This time Ron looked at her.

"Kill me?... Ron this is too much... why would some one want to kill me?" Kim asked confused and surprised.

"Since the dawn of creation, there were many Gods... Angelic and demonic... my father Oranos is the strongest of the demonic gods... and my mother Ira is the strongest of the Angelic ones... I used to be one of the leaders of the demonic army... we were ready to wipe humanity out until you were bornt" Ron explained.

"Me?... Whats so special?" Kim was way over her head.

Ron hesitated at the begining but explained..."Kim, believe me when I tell you you don't want to know" Ron turned his back to the confused Kim and entered the hospital room.

Kim was fast to follow..." Ron what do yo..." She stopped as blue particles formed in the room and a figure appeared.

"Took you long enough..." Ron complained." What if a demon attacked while I was out?"

"Relax..." The figure spoke" We got the place covered"

"From what?" Ron asked confused.

"The demons, They are moving" the figure explained.

"Then I guess that you should go fight them" Ron spoke.

"We were hoping you would join us"

"Excuse me?" Ron was surprised.

"You posses great power, and you are the son of Ira. I think your place is as one of our leaders"

"Hey white lighter, I am son of Ira but I am an X-demon, So don't expect me to charge up all of my powers and go using them"

"Why?" The figure inquisted.

"I might lose control and turn into what I tried to burry for the last 17 years" Ron half shouted.

"Excuse me..." Kim spoke" I am right here you know... What the hell is going on?"

"The demons are about to attac.." The white lighter was interrupted.

"Yeh and that isn't my or her problem... She is human"

"You know more than I am who she is"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence in the room.

"She doesn't know who she is and she doesn't need to... let her live her life"

The figure looked like it was being summoned..."I have to go... you know how to orb to Ira's temple". Blue particles formed and the figure disappeared.

Kim looked at Ron..."Ron.. please.."

"Kim..." he interupted. "I am sorry if I had to hide my past from you but I did it to protect you as I am doing now"

Kim's mother burst through the room... "Turn on the TV"

She quickly turned on the TV showing Middleton under attack,

"When did it happen?" Kim asked.

"A couple of minutes ago.."

"They can handle it" Ron interupted.

"Who?" Kim's mother asked confused.

"Its complicated" Ron explained.

"Ron we should be out there" Kim motivated.

"You know why I can't fight them" Ron argued.

"Ron I am going out there with or without you... But I am hoping with you"

"I might turn back again"

"Then I will guide you back"

"You may not like what you will see" Ron warned her.

"I can handle it" Kim looked at him with convincing eyes.

"Very well... I am not using my powers unless needed"

"Fair enough" Kim agreed.

"Powers?" Kim's mother asked confused.

"Its complicated... Lets go" Kim announced.

Ron and Kim bursted out of the building... Kim wearing her mission cloth and Ron wearing a black armour.

"AHHHH!" One screamed as his body burst into flames after being struck by a blue energy ball.

"HAHAHA" One of the demons laughed."Isn't there any one strong enough to face us"

"Hey tough guy..." Every one looked at Kim and Ron "How about us?" Kim asked.

"No problem" the demon asked as he threw a blue ball at them.

Ron and Kim jumped out of the way. "Did you have to say that?" Ron asked.

"Yeh Kinda funny isn't it"

"Yeh but not when someone is trying to kill us"

"Can we take them?"

"Heck no... where the hell are the white lighters" Ron cursed.

"Can you take them?"

"Kim we already talked about this..." Ron was interupted when a black ball shattered their hiding place.

Ron and Kim jumped again..."Arez?" Ron asked with great shock.

"Arez?" Kim was confused.

"Yeh we used to be friends if that what you call it"

"Enough games ATTACK!" he demon yelled as hundreds of demons went for Ron and Kim.

Ron and Kim were back to back ready for the attack... "Any ideas?" Kim asked.

"I can hold them back until the white lighters arrive"

"How?"

"Kim its gona get a little cold for a while... I want you to trust me ok?" Ron looked at her... she nodded.

What Ron said happened... she felt scorching coldness surround Ron and her... after several seconds an icy blade appeared in Ron's hand.. Frostmore.. Ron tried to control the massive black energy running through him.

"Ron are you alright?" Kim asked worried.

"Yeh... its hard to control."

"I trust you"

After settling down, Ron jumped out of hiding place to face the attacking demons. The first demon charged Ron dodged a slash from a black blade and sliced the demon in half. It burst into fire and disappeared.

"Angelous?" Arez asked surprised...

"Arez" Ron replied.

"I guess whatI heard about you was true... Traitor"

"Please... don't lecture me about ethics"

"Then Lets do it the hard way"

"So we shall" Ron readed his blade for the attack

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A moment of cold silence was in the city, every one was looking at Ron and Arez. After realizing this Ron quickly warned Kim.

"Kim, Get every one out... this will be messy" Ron spoke in a cold tone Kim didn't know he had before.

"I am surprised you still have your willpower..." Arez was cut of.

"Get on with it" Ron spoke.

"With pleasure... destroy him" Arez ordered as hundreds of demons lept for Ron.

The first one attacked, Ron dodged a blue energy ball and kicked the demon with a butterfly kick sending him a hundred feet in the air, the next attacked Ron dodged a slash and cut the demon in half. Ron was now surrounded from all sides.

"Screw this" Ron spoke as black shadows formed around his hands, he pointed his blade to the sky... "Rock shower"... after the words were said... with a blinding blue flash thousands of blue rocks fell from the heaven and hit the demons crushing half of them. Before Ron could ready himself for another attack a gigantic blue ball hit his chest sending him through a building.

"Pitiful" Arez laughed... he saw Kim running for Ron... "Now for you" he launched another blue ball on Kim, but it never hit. With a black flash Ron ran and took the energy ball straight in the chest. He closed his eyes in pain, when he opened them Kim gasped, they were pure black.

"That was a bad move" Ron spoke with an ecoing voice.

Arez summoned a black blade... Ron looked at it with shock.. "Death Blade" Arez spoke... "A little gift from Oranos"

"I am guessing he really wants me dead this time" Ron mocked.

" You are already dead to him" Arez was angry

"So sad" Ron mocked again.

Arez was getting frustrated..." I'll kill you yet"

"Comon, I never killed a war god before" Ron invited... (Arez is a god of war)

"May be another time" Arez's body erupted on fire and disappeared.. (teleported)... the other demons followed.

"Coward" Ron spoke... he fell to his knees, Kim rushed to his side.

"Ron... are you alright?" she asked with great concern.

"I can't... fight it" Ron was slightly loosing control.

"Hold on" Kim put her hands on Ron's back for support... then something happened. her hands had a white glow, it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Ron stood up as if control... "I feel better..." he looked at her. "Don't do that again... you don't know what you will get yourself into" he warned.

"Ron... I don't understand... please tell me whats going on" Kim pleaded.

"Kim we alre... "Ron stopped as if he sensed something.

"Ron?" Kim asked worried.

"Something isn't right" Ron spoke.

On instict.. Kim picked up the Kimmunicator.. "Wade... can you check for any emergencies"

Wade was already aware... "The whole world is under attack by some creatures... and..." Wade stopped

"What?" Kim asked.

"Ron's parents" Wade was interupted.

"What?" Ron spoke in shock.

"They were captured by an anomely" Wade spoke.

"Show me" Ron commanded.

Wade typed on his keyboard, then a photage of Ron's parents being engulfed by fire and disappearing appeared.

"Arez" Ron spoke with more frustration.

"Arez?" Wade asked.

Ron clutched his fist with anger... Kim caught it... "Wade... we need GJ"

"Already on it... your parents are there, and they are waiting for you" the kimmunicator went of.

"Ron" Kim looked at him...

"Lets go" Ron announced.

At GJ,

Kim and Ron entered the main hall as Kim was being welcomed by her parents. Ron went directly for Dr.Directer.

"Stoppable, I am sorry..." She was interrupted.

"Where were they taken?" Ron asked.

"From the mall... we don't know what captured them but that fire wasn't normal, and these things ar..." she was interrupted again...

"Demons" Ron explained.

"What?" She asked shocks.

"You know the story angels, demons only its real... what took my parents was a fire orb, I am going to save them"

"How do you know so much about them?" Dr.Directer was confused.

"Lets say we had a connection"

"So how are we going to attack them?" Directer asked.

"Its me not we" Ron informed.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Stay here..." black particles formed around Ron's body... "I got this" his body disappeared.

"What happened?" Her mother asked shocked.

Kim didn't anwser but a sign of anxiety was on her face.

"I got a lock" Wade announced..

"What?" Kim asked.

"The thing Ron teleported with... its pure energy I can trace it"

"Where?" Directer asked.

"Somewhere in Mexico" Wade typed on his keyboard.

"We will get you there" Directer announced.

After one hour,

Kim landed in Mexico near the last signiture of Ron's energy... she looked in horror at the ashes on the ground, she guessed they were previous demons who caught on fire. she gasped at the quantity of the ashes. Atleast a thousand demons were killed here. She continued her way through until her sight fixed on two battling figures, Arez and Ron.

Ron was sent flying in the air after being hit by a gigantic blue ball, he hit the ground hard. Ron did a windmill and stood up he ran and hit Arez on the head sending him twenty feet in the air.

"Your getting old" Arez mocked.

"No your head got thicker" Ron replied."Where are they?"

"They belong to Oranos now... you lost them" Arez laughed.

Ron concentrated his energy as a black transparent giant skull formed around him, he launched it at Arez. It caught him ofgaurd. Arez was sent at least a hundred meter in the air. He hit the ground hard, Ron jumped and readed his blade to burry it in Arez's chest, but Arez teleported out. Ron landed on his feet. He hit the ground in frustration. His hair along with his eyes were pure black. His body was covered by an intense black armour. His sword looked more dangerous and evil. he stood up.

"Ron?" Kim slowly approached.

Ron turned around and looked at her, she gasped as Ron opened his eyes. His eyes held nothing but anger. Black particles formed around him and he disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
